Paul Paddick
Paul Paddick (b. February 16, 1967) is an Australian actor and musician. He currently plays Captain Feathersword having done the role since 1996. Paul met Anthony in 1993. Anthony needed a hernia operation, so he asked Paul to temporarily take over for him; for that tour, he played the Blue Wiggle, the Captain, and Dorothy the Dinosaur and Wags the Dog (who were usually played by Murray). Murray, Greg and Jeff say that after that and Anthony came back, they told him that 'they have to keep him', and the rest is history. Paddy not only plays Captain Feathersword, but has played many other characters throughout the years including newsreporters, television hosts, a scuba diver, a lifesaver, a rose robber, the dog catcher, Singalottasonga, Foodman and various other characters in Space Dancing!. Paddy is married to Charmaine Martin who played Pirate Charlie, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus in the early days. They have two children, Connor, born in 2005, and Felix, born in 2013. The first official Wiggles video to feature Paul as the Captain was Wake Up Jeff! (1996). Wake Up Jeff! is also the first Wiggles video where Paul played someone else besides the Captain. Paul Paddick has become so closely associated with the band that he has been referred to as "the Fifth Wiggle", a name also given to Phillip Wilcher (who was the original Wiggle when they were patterned shirts). He is also the first person to voice all Wiggles characters (Dorothy, Wags, Henry and Captain Feathersword.) and the second character to play all the Wiggles characters. Since 1995, Paul has provided royalties for The Wiggles' songs, due to changes of the song credits. Album Production History * ''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas'' (1996) - Backing Vocals, Songwriter * [[Wake Up Jeff! (album)|''Wake Up Jeff!]] (1996) - Backing Vocals * [[The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack|''The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack]] (1997) - Additional Vocals, Backing Vocals * [[Toot Toot! (album)|''Toot Toot!]] (1998) - Backing Vocals * ''It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) - Vocals, Backing Vocals * ''Yule Be Wiggling'' (2000) - Vocals, Arranger * ''Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party'' (2001) - Vocals, Backing Vocals Song Credits Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - Composition (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Go Santa Go - Additional Vocals [[The Wiggles Movie|''The Wiggles Movie]] * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - Additional Vocals [[The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack|The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack'']] * Wiggly Medley - Additional Vocals Voice Talent *Captain Feathersword *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus Trivia * Paul Paddick wrote many songs with The Wiggles such as Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. * According to The Wiggles Take on the World documentary, Anthony Field said that Paul Paddick has provided the royalties for the songs since 1995 when the Big Red Car album was released. * Paul was a member of The Manzillas. * Paul wrote a song called Tambores Africanos (aka African Drums). * Paddy filled in for Anthony during the Wiggle Around Australia Tour at the Canberra Theatre show, while Anthony was undergoing a surgery. Gallery PaulPaddickasaBaby.jpg|Baby Paul Paddick Paul_Paddick.jpg|Paul Paddick in 1993 PaulPaddickasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Paul as Dorothy the Dinosaur PaulPaddickasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Paul as Captain Feathersword PaulasaSeaDiver.jpg|Paul Paddick as sea diver in "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!CastCredits2.jpg|Paul Paddick's name in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits Wiggledance!219.jpg|Paul Paddick as the Dog-Catcher in "Wiggledance!" TheWigglesMovie543.png|Paul Paddick as Life-Saver in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie862.png|Paul Paddick as Rose Robber in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.png|Paul Paddick's name in "The Wiggles Movie" end credits Anthony,PaulFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony, Paul Field and Paul Paddick File:PaulPaddickatPlanetHollywood.jpg|Paul at Planet Hollywood PaulPaddickasSantaClaus.jpg|Paul Paddick as Santa Claus PaulasProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Paul Paddick as Professor Singalottasonga PaulandCass.jpg|Paul and his niece, Cass PaulPaddickonAirplane.jpg|Paul Paddick on an Airplane PaulPaddickandGregPage.jpg|Paul Paddick and Greg Page PaulinBlackandWhitePicture.jpg|Paul in a black and white picture PaulinBlackandWhitePicture2.jpg|Paul in another black and white picture PaulPaddickinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Paul Paddick in "The Making of Space Dancing!" PaulPaddickinSpaceDancingRecording.jpg|Paul Paddick recording "Space Dancing!" SlimCrusty.jpg|Paul Paddick as Slim Crusty in "Space Dancing!" DanMartino.jpg|Paul Paddick as Dan Martino in "Space Dancing!" WozzyHasbourne.jpg|Paul Paddick as Wozzy Hasbourne in "Space Dancing!" Pavaroadie.jpg|Paul Paddick as Pavarodie in "Space Dancing!" PaulPaddickin2002.jpg|Paul Paddick in 2002 PaulPaddickasaPirate.jpg|Paul Paddick as a pirate PaulPaddickontheComputer.jpg|Paul on the computer PaulPaddickinTopoftheTots.png|Paul in "Top of the Tots" BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern5.jpg|Paul Paddick in a "Behind-the-Scenes" video clip of "Cold Spaghetti Western" BehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern27.jpg|Paul Paddick in the dressing room FoodmaninColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Paul Paddick as Foodman in "Cold Spaghetti Western" PaulPaddickSleeping.jpg|Paul Paddick sleeping PaulPaddickatShowboatTheatre.jpg|Paul Paddick at the Showboat Theatre PaulPaddickinChina.jpg|Paul Paddick in China PaulPaddickattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Paul Paddick at the Great Wall of China PaulPaddickandAnthonyField.jpg|Paul Paddick and Anthony Field PaulPaddickinDecember2003.jpg|Paul Paddick on December 2003 PaulPaddickinLiveHotPotatoes!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Paddick in "Live Hot Potatoes!" Behind-the-Scenes clip File:PaulPaddick'sWedding.jpg|Paul Paddick's Wedding File:TheWiggles,PaulPaddickandCharmaineMartin.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul and Charmaine Martin PaulPaddickandCharmaineMartin.jpg|Paul Paddick, Charmaine Martin and their new baby PaulPaddickintheBigRedCar.jpg|Paul Paddick in the Big Red Car PaulPaddickintheBigRedCar2.jpg|Paul Paddick in the back of the Big Red Car PaulPaddickintheBigRedCar3.jpg|Paul Paddick in the Big Red Car PaulPaddickasWigglyDancer.jpg|Paul Paddick as Wiggly Dancer PaulPaddickandLynMoran.jpg|Paul Paddick and Lyn Moran PaulPaddickinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Paul Paddick in Hot Potato Studios PaulastheBellofOldBailey.jpg|Paul as the Bell of Old Bailey PaulastheGreatBellofBow.jpg|Paul as the Great Bell of Bow PaulinTheWiggles'2007TourDiary.jpg|Paul in The Wiggles' 2007 video tour diary PaulPaddickandFitz.jpg|Paul Paddick and Fitz TheShimmieShake-Prologue.jpg|Paul Paddick as Show Host in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" Mario.jpg|Paul Paddick as Mario DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits.jpg|Paul Paddick's name in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" end credits PaulPaddickin2010.jpg|Paul Paddick in 2010 PaulPaddickinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Paul Paddick in "Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!" PaulPaddickPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Paul Paddick playing Fender bass guitar PaulPaddickinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Paul Paddick as News Reporter in "It's Always Christmas With You!" PaulPaddickinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Paul Paddick in "ARIA Awards" backstage PaulPaddickinGettingStrongConcertRehearsal.jpg|Paul in Getting Strong Concert Rehearsal TheWigglesandPaulPaddick.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul Paddick PaulPaddickin2012.jpg|Paul Paddick in 2012 PaulPaddickandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Paul Paddick and Emma Watkins PaulPaddickandSimonPryce.jpg|Paul Paddick and Simon Pryce PaulPaddickinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestraRehearsal.jpg|Paul rehearsing at the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra PaulPaddickinSoundCheck!.jpg|Paul Paddick in "Sound Check!" Henry'sVoiceinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Paul Paddick's name in "Taking Off!" PaulPaddickasTeacher.png|Paul Paddick as a teacher in "Pumpkin Face" PaulPaddickasCameraman.jpg|Paul Paddick as a cameraman in "Pumpkin Face" Wags'TitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Paul Paddick's name in "Pumpkin Face" end credits as Wags the Dog Dorothy'sVoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Paul Paddick's name for Dorothy the Dinosaur in "Go Santa Go!" end credits Wags'VoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Paul Paddick's name in "Go Santa Go!" end credits as Wags the Dog's voice-over Henry'sVoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Paul Paddick's name in "Go Santa Go!" PaulPaddickPlayingMatonBassGuitar.jpg|Paul Paddick on the Maton Bass Guitar during the rehearsals in Hamilton. PaulandFelixPaddick.jpg|Paul and his baby son, Felix Paul,ConnorandFelixPaddick.jpg|Paul, Connor and Felix CowboyCarl.jpg|Paul as Counselor Country ThePaddickFamily.jpg|Paul, Charmaine, Connor and Felix PaulPaddickasPig.jpg|Paul as a Pig PaulasMrWardrobe.jpg|Paul Paddick as Mr. Wardrobe 10346317_10152584190912018_4773632335644008536_n.jpg|Paul giving Anthony chocolate cake PaulPaddickin2015.jpg|Paul in 2015 13681018_10154569973257018_2527171565959123333_n.jpg|Paul as the Blue Wiggle (Anthony's fill-in) TheWigglesonAugust2,2016.jpg|Paul Wiggle and the Replacement Wiggles IMG_6446.PNG|Paul as Samson BnLHqRJCIAEVdSa.jpg|Recent picture of Paul Paddick B5EDFE37-ADB6-4F9D-AAF8-801BF3B3F0D0.jpeg|Paul Paddick and Lachy on the Wiggle Fun Tour|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Paul_Paddick 81638585_106613504113974_2960876356500791880_n.jpg|Paul as the Yellow Wiggle (Greg's fill-in) Category:People Category:Families Category:Singers Category:Born in 1960's Category:Aquarius Category:Fill-in Wiggle Members Category:Wiggle Members Category:1993 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Religion Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Guitarists Category:Bass players Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Blue Characters Category:Ready Steady Wiggle Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:Arrangers Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Series 9 Category:Elvis Mentions Category:2018 Category:Series 10 Category:The Manzillas members Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Yellow Characters